Ted Barnes
Description Full Name: Ted Barnes Age: 27 Birthday: 23rd April Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Nationality: British Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5' 6" Weight: 143 lbs Ted's general appearance is unremarkable, he tends to blend into the crowd. Beyond this, however, he has a tremendous number of swirling purple Paradox burns/scars on the left-hand side of his body, ranging from the shoulder to the hip; as such, they can be easily concealed under most clothing. Profile Essence: Pattern Nature: Survivor Demeanour: Critic Faction: Disparates (Tradition-affiliated) Tradition: Orphans Affiliation: Independent Rank: n/a Paradigm: Doctor Who paraphenalia and sheer dumb luck! Cabal: The League of Random Heroes Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Lightning Reflexes), Stamina 2 * Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 * Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 (One Step Ahead) Abilities * Talents: Alertness 1, Athletics 1, Awareness 1, Dodge 2, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 3 * Skills: Etiquette 1, Meditation 1, Stealth 1, Technology 2 * Knowledges: Academics 1, Computer 2, Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Law 1, Linguistics 1 (German), Medicine 1, Occult 1, Science 1 Spheres * Correspondence 1 * Entropy 3 * Mind 2 * Prime 2 Backgrounds * Arcane 1 * Avatar 3 * Mentor 1 * Resources 2 * Wonder 3 Arete 4 Willpower 5 Resonance * Entropic (Vague) * Dynamic (Clever) Merits & Flaws Merits * Manifest Avatar: Ted's Avatar is a distinct personality unto itself, and regularly shows itself to him, albeit when he is dreaming. Flaws * Echoes: Ted's Awakening marked him with a resonance of the supernatural, and he is now no longer produces a reflection on anything but an actual mirror. If he sees himself in an unbroken mirror, the reflection is normal, but the mirror will shatter the moment he looks away. This would be a tremendously useful power against the dreaded Mirror Beasts, but alas they do not exist. Backgrounds Arcane With a mixture of background Entropy magick, his Vague resonance and generally leaving little of a paper trail, Ted tends not to show up on most cursory searches. Avatar Ted's Avatar is both his mentor and his link to the knowledge of the occult world. A powerful force in his life, his Avatar is a separate personality, helping Ted to understand his place in this new and sometimes-frightening world. Ted's Avatar currently resembles one of the incarnations of Doctor Who, the Second Doctor (as played by the actor Patrick Troughton). Prior to his last Seeking, his Avatar resembled the First Doctor, as played by William Hartnell. Ted surmises that subsequent Seekings may help his Avatar 'regenerate' into later incarnations. Mentor Ted has the potential to contact his Avatar while he is asleep, usually for extra advice on the current situation. This has helped him on several occasions, even if the advice is usually very cryptic or dream-addled. Resources Ted held a job as an office worker in the City before Awakening, and combines cleverly-invested savings with coincidentally-lucky Lottery wins to keep himself solvent. This is supplemented by extremely cheap rent living 'above the shop' while working at Grimm's Occult Curiosity Shop. Wonder Ted was granted a boon by the Hermetic recluse, Aries Michaels: a page of Arthur Conan Doyle's notebook from his original notes of The Hound of the Baskervilles. By reciting the text hand-written on the yellowing, slightly worn notepaper, an Awakened bearer can summon a spectral hound to serve him. Ted has named this hound, an idealised English mastiff, 'Charlie'. Biography Seekings Knowing Is Half The Battle - Awakening The Tenth Planet - first Seeking, allowing Ted to reach Arete 4. Quiets Ted has not yet suffered any Quiets. Personality Paradigm Foci * Correspondence - Using a mobile phone allows Ted to focus his thoughts onto the fundamental connections between people in such a way as to allow him a small measure of Correspondence magic. * Entropy - The act of flipping a coin creates and collapses a probability field, the perfect metaphor for fate and fortune, through which Ted can work some fairly potent Entropy magic. * Mind - Ted has learned to work his thoughts into reality by careful use of rhetoric; shaping the innerspace of himself and others like so allows him to utilise Mind magic. * Prime - On his first trip abroad by himself Ted aquired a rather cheap Maori fish-hook pendant. He's kept it ever since as a reminder of that first taste of true independence and the limitless possibilities that seemed available to him at the time. By focusing on this feeling of the infinite Ted is able to access the raw stuff of magic itself and through it can work magics of the Prime sphere. Category:Mage Category:Characters